


I'll Look After You

by duskanddawn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, domestic AU, idk how to tag lmao, larry - Freeform, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskanddawn/pseuds/duskanddawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A cute one for you all. This is one of the many little scenarios I invent in my mind every day. Hope you all enjoy. x</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> A cute one for you all. This is one of the many little scenarios I invent in my mind every day. Hope you all enjoy. x

Harry hears the thuds in the kitchen, trying to ignore them. They persist, and he sighs, running an outstretched hand up and down his face. He can't bear it any longer. He stands up, walking out of his art studio, taking the stairs three at a time, with ease. Going into the kitchen he sees Louis stood, shoulders slightly hunched, knife in his right hand, his left hand holding a carrot. He chops at it furiously, and Harry makes sure Louis hears him, so as not to startle him, especially given the fact he has a knife in his hand. 

"Need a hand?" Harry asks softly, stepping closely behind Louis.

"I'm fine, thanks" Louis says, acid in his voice. Harry blinks, inhales slightly, and then remembers. Louis must still be mad with him. 

"Lou" Harry murmurs, placing a hand on Louis' hip, taking a small step closer to him, close enough he could feel Lou's body heat. Louis steps out of Harry's touch, and Harry gets the message. He isn't giving up, though. He steps back, and starts getting the plates out. He puts them both in the sink, starts to run the tap to heat the water, so the plates will be warm for when their meal is ready. Just as he turns the tap off, he hears Louis wince, followed by a mutter of _aaargh, shit!_ "You okay Lou?" Harry asks. Normally he'd be over right away, but given that he isn't Louis' favourite person right now ( _well, he_ is, _but he knows he's annoyed with him right now, so he doesn't want to push his luck._ ) 

"I'm bleeding, Haz" he says gently. Harry immediately spins around, crossing the room to Louis in a step and a half. Harry's eyes frantically scan Louis, then notices the cut on his finger, blood pouring out. 

"Oh Lou" he breathes, taking Lou's wrist and pulling him gently over to the tap. He pulls the tap round so it's in the other side of the sink, and gently runs Lou's hand under the stream of water. "Keep it there, baby" he says, whilst he moves quickly, grabbing a plaster from the first aid box located in one of the cupboards (because Lou can just be so _clumsy_ sometimes, it's just a precaution). When he's got one, his hands fumbling a bit (because even though it's probably no bigger than a paper cut, it's his baby in pain and it _hurts_ him to know he's in distress), he goes over to where Lou is stood, shivering a bit. 

"'M a bit cold, Haz. Tap's made me feel cold" he giggles, looking up into Harry's eyes. 

"Come here" Harry says, and gently places the plaster over the cut, raising Lou's hand to his face, planting three soft kisses over the plaster. "My tiny Lou, so small" he hums, as Lou gently stands on Harry's feet. Harry wraps his arms around Lou's waist, as Louis reaches up to wind his arms around Harry's neck, crossing his hands over in the space between his shoulder blades. They sway gently, foreheads pressed together. 

"Sorry" Lou says quietly, lowering his head. Harry pauses briefly to move his hand, raising Lou's chin so his face is level to Harry's. His hand finds its way back to where it should be, and Harry frowns for a moment before responding.

"What for?"

"For being cross, I didn't mean it"

"Sshhh" Harry whispers, kissing Louis softly. Harry can feel Louis smile as their lips meet, and he swears, this is as close to being in Heaven as he will ever be. He hears Louis sigh, and he pulls Louis into him, his chin just touching Harry's shoulder. Harry spins them both around, softly humming to Louis. Harry looks at Louis to see he has his eyes closed, a smile across his face. He kisses Lou's eyelids gently, feels his eyelashes flutter as he giggles, then reaches to cup his tiny face in his hands. "I'm very much in love with you, Lou. You do know that, don't you?"  
Louis opens his eyes, locks into Harry's stare. 

"Yeah" he says, his voice soft but strong. Knowing. "I do."

"Good" Harry nods, kissing his nose. 

"And you know that I love you, to 

\--"to the moon and back, forever and always" Harry finishes for him, smiling widely. _Definitely Heaven_ Harry thinks, as he brings his lips to Louis' once, twice, three times. 


End file.
